Safety First
by dreamedreality
Summary: Light is a young assassin, helping a small task force fight against the most powerful boss of the underworld L. L is the most powerful corrupt man on earth, and it really pisses Light off. So when Light goes to kill some of L's henchmen, he is very surprised to meet the very man himself! What does he want with Light? LxLight, some strong language and violence. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I shall make this introduction short and sweet! This is a AU death note fanfic and there will be a relationship between L and Light so don't read if that's not your thing, unless my fanfic changes your mind and you finally realize the beauty of boys love! Anyway.. Please enjoy and comment! Love readers but I will love you more if you comment!

**Safety First**

**Chapter 1: ****I always look sexy.**

Street lights flickered, some sparking out completely in bursts of electricity. Causing the large alley way to fall in a frightening darkness. The dark alley was full of trash and covered with the blood of the fallen. Strange and silent the night hushed out all sounds. Stumbling nimbly into the empty street came a boy who looked like he was in high-school. Quickly pulling himself upright, he sprinted down the crumbling concrete street. Even though he was obviously being followed, his golden brown eyes gave way no trace of fear. Pacing himself to a medium jog to conserve energy, on his run to safety.

The sky opened giving permission for the moon and the stars to illuminate the dark city below. Stars swirling around beautifully in the open sky above, the boy appreciating the moment stopped. Mesmerized by the galaxy above his own earth, the moonlight bouncing off his auburn head. Reflecting the moons alluring white, making him have a snowy head of hair. The boy stopped his nightly appreciation, after hearing the sound of machine guns echoing in the distance. Flinching at the sounds of screaming victims.

Resuming his run, the pretty boy already knew it was too late. His enemy had already gained valuable ground, he would have to fight. Turning around to face the black figures that melted out of the shadows. Their guns and knives out for all to see, faces covered with grotesque masks. Some painted to look like skulls, while others made to look like the flesh of the face was burned or rotting. The boy almost let his face betray him, as he inwardly cringed at the men's appearance.

Taking the initiative the boy let up and out of view, gun shots immediately following his sudden movements. Evading bullets was easy enough for the teenager; the boy saw one shooter tense up, the boy saw a breach in the defense. In a long practiced motion the boy attacked. The gunman with the skull mask slumped on the ground dead, blood oozing hotly out of his slit neck.

Wide eyed the other men panicked, still unable to see their target. While paranoia set in, the boy went in for another kill. Silently and deadly, the boy's experience in stealth had no match. He leapt gracefully out of the shadows, grabbing the enemy's head. Twisting it sharply into a very unnatural position, snapping the bone. Crack.

The snap and the loud lumping of a limp body, seemed much louder than the machine guns themselves. The last gunman in terror shot out randomly and irrationally. Bullets flying in every which way, the boy cringed in pain as two bullets sliced through his shoulder and chest. Now the boy was annoyed, picking out the bullets with ease he went in for another kill.

The gunman with his burned flesh mask closed his eyes to make a silent prayer. In that split second, the gunman felt a liquid sensation. Glancing at his own chest, realized that a long serrated knife was cutting through his flesh and bone. Falling in the street the man lay in his own blood, drowning in the crimson puddles.

The boy now drenched in his enemy's blood sighed, this is just another reason he hated fighting. He had to go and throw out so many nice clothes, it wasn't worth it. On his walk home, the boy checked his bullet wounds they had already healed, no scars. Trudging on home smiling to himself at the thought of taking a hot shower and watching the blood swirl down the drain. So happy he failed to take notice of the empty black eyes watching him curiously from an opposing rooftop.

Sunshine filtered in through the old apartments windows, the boy still snuggled in bed, only waking after hearing the annoying pounding at his door. He slipped out a knife from under his pillow. Walking cautiously to the front door, peaking into the peephole he saw an idiotic sight. It's too early in the morning for this shit, the boy mumbled.

"Light it's me Matsuda!"

The boy now known as Light rolled his eyes. Why Matsuda of all people! Maybe if he killed him, he might get more sleep. Nah I don't want to get dirtier.

Cracking open the large bullet proof door, Light eyed Matsuda with much annoyance.

"What do you want Matsuda, I don't wanna play around today."

Instead of his questions being answered, Light found himself being shoved out of the way. Matsuda simply let himself inside, proceeding to sit down on the worn out sofa. Patting the spot next to him, motioning for the pajama clad Light to take a seat. Sighing, the reluctant teen, plopped next to the happy man.

"Light did you kill those gang members last night? The task force recognized your handiwork. Nobody can kill those trained guys like you can!"

Light face palmed that stupid taskforce. They always needed his help.

"Yes, it was in fact me. You guys are supposed to want to arrest me not thank me you know. I thought you guys used to be police anyway.."

Matsuda's cheerful face turned solemn.

"Yes, before the government took down all police units, just because L said so."

Light cringed at the name, to say that name without fearing for your life was now taboo. So many informers and spies covered the falling city; no one could say something without the great L himself hearing it. The norm of everyday life was a bloodbath, most scraping by to survive, if you weren't with L you suffered.

L had to be a genius; Light gave him that as credit. L gained total control of most governments around the world since becoming the biggest underworld boss of the Century. Presidents and Kings begged under his presence, his Apathy was infamous. They said only the greatest officers, under his command were allowed to see his face.

L is the most powerful man on earth and this small little band of unemployed police, wanted to stop him. Light knew better than to mess with the man pulling the strings of the world, thinking no one else was that stupid, was a mistake.

The whole task force had been under attack, while Light happened to be strolling by. Light saw a gunman that was familiar, a man at a bar that had grabbed Light's ass. Light swore that if he ever saw that man again he would kill him. This anger was enough to kill all the men who had guns, leaving a bloody massacre in his place. Killing all the men who had been after the task force was another huge mistake, those men had been sent personally by L himself. Which meant Light was immediately put on the blacklist.

This made the taskforce believe they now had a very powerful person on their side. Light couldn't say no to their eager and hopeful faces. With Light to protect them, they finally had a chance against the genius Mafioso L. Light cringed to think of ever having to deal with the man himself, all Light wanted was to stay out of everyone's way. With the taskforce at his back, this meek dream seemed impossible.

"So can you cut straight to the point Matsuda? What do you need from me?"

Twiddling his thumbs, Matsuda spoke.

"Can you come to me with the headquarters and give us a description of the masks the guys you killed wore? Then we can find out how highly ranked the men are he sends after us, well mostly you."

"Me! There all after me! Fine you know what, I will come. Just let me change."

Matsuda smiled widely, though his smile could not hide the large bags under his bright eyes. Light knew it was not going well for the task force lately, especially if Matsuda was getting worn out. Light slipped back into his bedroom, slipping into his everyday clothes. Pulling on tight dark-colored jeans, then a shirt with some faded American logo. These clothes were so cheap it didn't matter if they got blood splatter.

Back in the living room, Matsuda was already making his way toward the door.

" Lets go now. Before an informer spots us down, our bounty is rising with every guy I kill."

Matsuda looked at Light's outfit, whistling loudly.

" Wow Light-kun you sure look sexy in that outfit!"

" Don't call me that! Matsuda you idiot, I look sexy in everything."

At headquarters, which was in an underground basement of an old hotel. Everybody there greeted Light with enthusiasm, happy to see their allied assassin.

Light knew if the world was still the way it was ten years ago, they would call him a monster and murderer. Then arrest him and kill him, all in the name of the law. Instead they smiled at him with gratefulness, happy to have him in the force. Now if they knew his other secret, the reason he can heal so quickly and fight so well, then they would surely be afraid.

This new world full of the strong, stomping and killing the weak, is not an easy one. Each area of land has to be controlled by one man under L's control. The government and laws tossed away like trash, murder and stealing infested the streets. To the untrained eye it looked like chaos, but Light knew better. L has the world under his iron fist, small city's like this one are not in his interest. So he let's them run rampant, while others who have the rich and middle class who pay him directly to keep their city beautiful.

So far no one dared to go against his word, as it is law. Breaking his law is declaring death. Yet the small band of men still lived. Light knew if he kept helping them, they would soon be in deep shit. If L took interest in them, it would be Light who he would look at. The one helping the small group of so-called terrorists stay alive.

" Light welcome back! Please come in! Thanks for another service against that bastard L! "

Aizawa, another group member says patting Light on the back. Light sighs, sure he may be a assassin but being congratulated for killing people is still weird.

The other men smile, dragging the unwilling teenager across the room. Sitting him down so they can ask him questions about the men who had been sent after him the night before.

Light told them everything, telling them in full detail about their appearance. Enjoying seeing the men cringe at the description of their gruesome deaths.

Mogi spoke.

" They must have been high quality assassins, not just anyone can get those masks. L must have picked them out to kill you personally. This is not a good sign.."

Eyes wide, Light realized in horror about the situation at hand. They men L sent for him were meant only to test his strength. That bastard L is testing me! Light growled, his skilled fingers twisting into a fist.

The team noticing his anger, sighed. They knew fighting against L is a suicide mission, but their craving for freedom kept them going. They thought of themselves as lucky to have such an amazing boy on their side, without him protecting them they would have been dead a long time ago.

Light stood, stretching his lean muscles. Flipping his longer bangs out of his eyes, he walked over to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, taking a large bite the juices dripping down his chin. After chewing thoroughly he spoke out loud.

" I am just getting fucking sick of that guy. Constantly sending stupid henchmen after my ass. Doesn't he have a branch office here? I should just go take out every fucker there."

The men looked at each other, was the kid even capable of killing all of those guys? Seeing the flash of doubt from the men Light continued his speech.

" I am perfectly capable of destroying everything and everyone there. Do not underestimate me, those who do end up with a slashed throat. You know what! I'm going to go whether you want me to or not! "

All the task force stood up. Waving their hands wildly for Light to stop.

" Wait! Light No!"

Light stopped in mid step.

" What?"

" If you actually do kill them L will only send more, you know that Light! "

" I know, I just want to send the message across, the message that clearly says Don't fuck with Light, or I will curbstomp your ass"

With that statement Light pushed his way out of the basement and then out of the old hotel. Once on the street he breathed a fresh breath of air. Tonight is going to be anything but boring. Light thought as he walked home to get supplies for his new plan against L.

When the sun finally replaced its spot in the sky to the full moon, Light was already on his way to L's henchmen's "office" building. The buildings weren't really offices more like places L gave to his underlings to watch over specific locations. If Light managed to kill everyone there, it would be a huge slap to L's ego. Light would be taking out all of L's forces of authority, Light knew how childish it was but that's exactly how he pictured L to be. A childish genius, who needed to be grounded by his mommy, and Light was more than welcome to play the mother.

Once at the correct location, The teenager slipped into his assassin gear. Dressed in all black, weapons of choice hidden all over his body. Head covered with a dark sleek mask, only his beautiful golden eyes showing. He needed no night vision goggles, his eyes tinting red in the darkness, he could already see in the dark.

Entering the building was easy enough, finding entrance through the air ventilation system. All senses plunged into battle mode, listening for an increase in voices as he crawled above a room full of drunken laughter. Light looked through the vents, seeing multiple figures, various men clicking beer bottles together. Though the people below seemed normal, Light could easily trace the metallic smell of blood.

Light could wait no longer, kicking the vent open with a large crash. Landing delicately on the ground, the men were very surprised. Light smiled beneath his mask, oh how much fun he is about to have.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later , ten bodies lay dead on the floor. This time he was not sloppy, there was less blood. Light wanted to make up for the night before, by carefully striking them in vital parts with only drawing the minimum amount of blood. When he was through checking the bodies, Light cautiously walked to the next room.

There was nobody left in the building, Light checked all the rooms. Light had really expected more of a fight, but if this is all he had to do, why complain. The boy walked out the front this time, pushing open the heavy door. When he lifted his head to check his surroundings, he choked back a gasp of surprise. There was a beautiful limousine, complete with bullet proof glass and machine guns on the top. This isn't what surprised him, it was the person leaning in a strange crouched position against the limo, that shocked him.

The man only wore a plain white tee-shirt, along with plain jeans. Long arms dug deep in his pockets, seeing Light come out of the building he slowly took his hand out from his pocket. Sticking the tip of his thumb out nibbling the nail. Dark wild hair that went well with his dull black eyes. Light wanted to immediately shove him in a spa, wondering when was the last time the freak had bathed.

Unsure if the man was waiting for him, to kill him or have a chitchat. Light did not take chances, preparing to back away out of the weird man's sight. Light felt a presence behind him, but it was already too late. A large silver gun was already being pressed in his skull. ..Dammit.

The man that was pressing the revolver to Light's skull, seemed to be older. Silver white hair and glasses, but he dressed much better than the other freak over there. Kind of like a butler Light had seen on television once.

The older man walked Light carefully to the limo. Light didn't struggle, he could heal a bullet wounds to the head but it would take a few days. He couldn't waste a few days, in a few days time the task force would be dead. Light hated to admit it but those idiots had grown on him.

Shoved into a back seat, then becoming chained instead of seat belted in. Light knew these guys weren't messing around. The butler like man went to the driver's seat after strapping Light in and removing all his weapons. Light attempted to turn his head as the opposite door clicked open, in the corner of his eye, sitting in a weird way. Knees up to his chest, sat the freak man he saw first.

" Watari take us back to the jet plane immediately, have men there with handcuffs and restraints for this young man here. "

" Of course."

Light gasped in shock. A jet plane! They were flying him somewhere! What the fuck is going on!

The freak man must have heard the gasp because he turned to Light.

" Your Light-kun yes? Would you believe me if I told you I'm L?"

Light didn't know if his day could get any worse.

_**To be continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Okay I wrote this chapter right after I wrote the first one, but I really personally hated everything about it. It just wasn't right; you know how sometimes you just know something sucks? Well that chapter was horrible, I don't even know if this one is much better! I just have such a good idea for chapter three but chapter two is just not working for me.

**Safety First**

**Chapter 2: You're L? **

After the man calling himself L proclaimed his identity, Light couldn't really say anything because the old man in the front seat. Light assumed his name was Watari. Stuck a huge ass needle right into Light's arm, the boy only rolled his eyes as he passed out on the seat. Since he isn't entirely human (Light says I can't tell you what he is until later) the drugs had less dangerous effects, L already knew something was off about the boy, so he felt not bad in the least, for giving him an overdose.

Blinking groggily and smacking a dry mouth, is how Light awoke. Eyes fogged over with unnatural sleep, he rubbed the goopy crust of their corners. Once slightly more awake, the boy took a better look at his new surroundings. First thing, was the steel cage. Grabbing long slender fingers around the cool steel, while pressing his face awkwardly through, his eyes squinting trying to find anyone. Instead of finding a human, he heard the swiveling of a camera in the top right corner of the empty white room.

Light starred directly into the camera, his eyes annoyed and curious. Wondering if the man behind the lenses was actually the great L himself, secretly hopping his assumptions were correct. Lights hate for the man begun to change into curiosity, why did he kidnap me? Is the current question at hand, but for someone who can't really die at the moment, being killed is one thing off his worry list.

Still eyeing the camera with intensity, Light barely heard a heavy door swing open. The hinges squeaking with the heaviness of the bullet proof metal. Flicking his head to the new sound, Light again saw the man from the limousine. L.

L looked exactly the same as their last meeting, the same white shirt and plain jeans. Hands out of his pockets this time, instead his long fingers curled around a large gun, the gun itself a beauty. Engraved with beautiful markings, much thought was put into the craftsman ship. Light watched as those long fingers slid bullets into the chambers; the man himself never broke eye contact with Light.

Analyzing Light's every move, every reaction to what was happening. Light did not give any emotions away, for he had none to give. More interested to what he presumed was about to happen. L only took a few more steps forward, loading the gun with a loud click.

Raising the gun and pointing it at Lights chest. Light took a step back, raising an eyebrow not in fear but in impatience. With a large bang, L shot the gun without emotion directly in Lights chest. Light fell to the cages floor with the impact, blood trickling from the hot wound. L watched Light stand up again not even a minute later, with wide eyes.

Light felt the pain bloom inside him, but he could already feel his skin tying itself back together even as the bullet tore through his flesh. Only for a few seconds was he actually down, standing up quickly to meet the eyes of the very man who just shot him.

Light knew the wound would only close up if he dislodged the bullet. So the teen ripped off his shirt, the older shirt stretching and snapping as he forcefully tore it off his body. Shoving two fingers into the very apparent entry hole, not flinching as he removed a silver bullet from his own chest.

L watched as the skin actually stitched itself over the bloody bullet wound. Returning Lights chest to its lean and built perfection.

"You're a jack ass you know that? I know you knew I wouldn't die from that you fucker! Just because I can not die from being shot, in no way means I enjoy it."

Unlike a normal person who would have every right to be shocked by a scene such as this, L remained calm and impassive. Though Light swore he saw a flash of curiosity from those lifeless eyes.

"You are correct; I just wanted to check for myself. As you know seeing is believing."

Light groaned. Immediately knowing it would be tough to actually argue with this guy.

"I _believe _you must have already seen me get shot, to actually know it won't kill me. Unless the great L is just some pervert who enjoys killing people in cages."

L bit his thumb, looking a Light then back at the gun.

"Light-Kun shouldn't call me a pervert, especially if he knows I am L. Most people shake and fall to the floor and pray for forgiveness when I tell them it's me. "

Light's eyebrows narrowed with irritation, angry that L also knew that he hated being called that. Now assuming that L had been watching him since the fight with those lackeys. Why hadn't I noticed? I always know when someone is following me!

"It sounds like you think you're Jesus, to me. Also I can add stalking to your list of perversions."

Light almost laughed out loud, when L's eyes went wide with surprise with another insult. Light wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of surrender; even the great L deserves some insults.

"Light-Kun I can see you take enjoyment in insulting me, I think if anyone's a pervert it would be you. I am nothing like Jesus; I am like nothing and none before me."

"Ha-ha I guess you can put it that way Mr. L. I wonder if you're going to ask me about my healing abilities but I wonder if only information is what you want out of me. Perverts usually want more than information if you know what I mean!"

"I am not a pervert. If you say that one more time, I will find a way to actually kill you Light-kun. You forget I have many sources of information from every reach of the world. I will torture you without regret."

L's monotone voice crackled with a tinge of anger, Light felt a little afraid but more amused by L. If anything this man standing before him, was absolutely nothing like what he thought the great infamous L to actually be like. Yes, he may have just shot Light but Light had to admit he would have done the same in this situation. What better way to test something than to do it oneself.

"Fine, I understand. So now what? What do you want to do with me? I can't just hang out in here all day!"

To Lights surprise L shuffled closer, until he reached the heavily chained and padlocked cage door. Pulling out a large and rusted key from within the depths of his ratty pockets. Sliding it into the key hole, and turning it sharply with strength that Light found uncharacteristically of a man with such a build, the heavy bars swinging wide open leaving a only a few feet of empty space between them.

Light had been stripped of all his weapons prior the cage, but even if he had them he wouldn't have attempted to kill L. So they both looked at each other with fascination, both feeling they had finally met someone with a mind and capabilities that are similar to their own. L the most powerful man in the world using his mind to cause madness and create mass wealth, Light also with the brain of similar genius mixed with the mystery to evade death.

Both men surrounded by secrets and corruption, both suffering silently in their own minds, both lives surrounded by death. Maybe that's what they felt when they studied each other beyond those caged bars, that no one else could understand their complex understandings of the world.

If they shared these feelings while gazing at each other for these few seconds, it certainly wasn't discussed. Instead L backed up awkwardly away from Light, creating a safe pathway for the boy to walk. Light still in a slight daze from his new awareness walked out of the cage carefully.

Blood covering his chest now dry and caked on him walked forward, the door out of the small room swinging open. An armed guard led the bloody boy out, Light turned to see if L was following from behind. Instead no one was there, the room empty with exception of the cage.

It took two days for Light to see L once again, Light now put in a much more comfortable room, furnished with expensive and beautiful décor. Light, who had always lived in the slums of society finally, had the chance to see what the good life is really all about. Sure he had to be kidnapped and shot to experience it, but it was a price that he found himself willing to pay. Drinking fine English tea with soft crumbly pastries in the morning and at lunch.

After having this grand prison lifestyle for two days he decided he would now be okay with dying, if heaven was like this. Light yelled this out loud, to the swiveling security cameras while stuffing a pink doughnut into his mouth. Crumbs flying wildly all over the place, while grabbing a burning cup of earl gray the heavy barred door to his fancy room swung open.

Light turned around awkwardly to face a smirking L, Light almost spit out his tea. Defiantly not expecting L to show up, especially not with an actual facial expression. L had an eyebrow raised while holding a smirk off his lips. Light's stomach twirled, is he amused by how happy I am to have pastries?

"Light-Kun seems very happy with his pastries and tea.. If I had known you liked them so much I might have tried to kill you in this room instead."

Light carefully set down his delicate tea-cup. The cup gave way a soft cling, glass against glass.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing. Your right about me loving my pastries, to tell you the truth I have never had anything this expensive in my life. Though it has not stopped me from wondering what you want from me now."

L tapped a long finger on his bottom lip, flicking his eyes blankly around the room, coming back to Light who only sat on an elegant chair.

"I want you to work with me; there is something I must have done. I can have no one else help me but you."

Light dropped his arms limply on the table, looking at L with a bizarre expression.

"What? Why am I the only one? You have thousands of people around the fucking globe who would pray to you if you asked them! Why the hell do you want some kid to help you?"

"None of those millions of worthless humans are like you. I understand and am disgusted by their limitations. They have weakness where you have none; I have to have you Light. All who I have ever let walk by my side have only ever died. You, you are different even If I killed you myself you wouldn't die."

Light felt his eyes grow wide, L most feared the most hated the most loved by his people. The man whose face stays unknown to the public but people still bow down to his very existence. This very being, trusted Light to be by his side, and to die again and again just for him.

Light didn't know if he liked it or not, yes he couldn't die from a wound but the boy himself didn't completely understand why he couldn't die. But for certain he knew L would never let him free now, having an undying underling can really amp any man with immense power.

"I won't die for you L, but don't know for sure If can die. I will help you out, just because I can't say no."

L bit his lip, Light laughed. Finding it amusing that he had to hold back a smile, never in his life would he ever think of seeing L smile.

It seemed Light had pissed of L by laughing at him, because L walked toward Light and yanked him out of the beautiful room. Light pouted at the thought of leaving his little paradise, imaging all the little crumpets he could have eaten.

**Dear Readers, **

** Chapter three coming soon! Its chapter name is The Cruise, yes they're going on a cruise to totally kick ass and have awkward sexy situations! Sorry about this chapter I know I could have done better but with chapter three I shall make up for it I promise you! ****With Love, dreamedreality**


End file.
